The HIV retrovirus is the causative agent for AIDS. The HIV-1 retrovirus primarily uses the CD4 receptor (a 58 kDa transmembrane protein) to gain entry into cells, through high-affinity interactions between the viral envelope glycoprotein (gp120) and a specific region of the CD4 molecule found in T-lymphocytes and CD4 (+) T-helper cells (Lasky L. A. et al., Cell 1987, 50: 975-985). HIV infection is characterized by an asymptomatic period immediately following infection that is devoid of clinical manifestations in the patient. Progressive HIV-induced destruction of the immune system then leads to increased susceptibility to opportunistic infections, which eventually produces a syndrome called ARC (AIDS-related complex) characterized by symptoms such as persistent generalized lymphadenopathy, fever, and weight loss, followed itself by full blown AIDS.
After entry of the retrovirus into a cell, viral RNA is converted into DNA, which is then integrated into the host cell DNA. Integration of viral DNA is an essential step in the viral life cycle. Integration is believed to be mediated by integrase, a 32 kDa enzyme, in three steps: assembly of a stable nucleoprotein complex with viral DNA sequences; cleavage of two nucleotides from the 3′ termini of the linear proviral DNA; and covalent joining of the recessed 3′ OH termini of the proviral DNA at a staggered cut made at the host target site. The fourth step in the process, repair synthesis of the resultant gap, may be accomplished by cellular enzymes.
The compound N-(4-fluorobenzyl)-5-hydroxy-1-methyl-2-(1-methyl-1-{[(5-methyl-1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl)carbonyl]amino}ethyl)-6-oxo-1,6-dihydropyrimidine-4-carboxamide (hereinafter designated as “Compound A”) is a potent HIV integrase inhibitor. The structure of Compound A is as follows:

Compound A is disclosed in International Publication No. WO 03/035077.